Reliable, accurate, fast and cost-efficient testing of products is one of the corner stones of the modern electronics industry producing electronic devices, such as wireless devices of telecommunications systems, in mass production.
The electronic circuits to be tested usually form a network of electric components, such as resistors and capacitors. In order to investigate the characteristics of such a network, a test stimulus is fed into the network, and the phase and amplitude of the voltage across the electric components being tested are monitored.
Phase and amplitude measurements, however, require a relatively complex and expensive testing instrumentation. Therefore, it is desirable to consider improved techniques for testing electric circuits of wireless devices.